


Learn to Love Again

by mysticalflute



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Belle speaks to Snow White and learns a valuable lesson about jumping to conclusions.





	

"They gave me two copies," Belle said, frowning a little as she looked at Snow. "They said it was standard procedure."

Snow nodded, clearly remembering her own pregnancy with Neal – even if that one hadn't exactly gone according to what they'd planned. "Are you going to give the other one to Rumplestiltskin?" she asked.

Belle ran a hand through her hair and sighed a little. "I don't know. I've thought about it but… when I was under the sleeping curse and Rumple and I met our son, the baby just looked at him with so much hatred. He seemed so scared and angry. I just want to keep him safe… and I don't know if Rumple is the best way to go about it."

Snow frowned a little. "I understand. But do you have hope that everything will work out in the end?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know if I should. It seems every time I have hope that things will work out when it comes to Rumple, he goes and does something ridiculous and dark again. Morpheus seemed so angry. But I have hope that Rumple and our son can work things out. But that's really all I'll allow myself to hope for."

"Wow. You really seem to be taking this whole dream thing seriously," Snow said. Belle could see concern in her eyes, and she didn't understand why. "Are you sure it's best to listen to a dream?"

She tilted her head. "It was of our future child. What was I supposed to do, Snow? I can't stay with Rumplestiltskin if it means that our child will be angry with me. With us."

Snow frowned. "You said his name was Morpheus, right? The god of dreams?"

"Right."

Snow took a deep breath. "I don't know how much I would let that influence you."

"What do you mean? What if it was one of your children?"

"That's why I'm saying what I'm saying. Because I saw what I thought was a future vision of my child too," Snow said.

Belle felt her heart stop, looking at her friend in horror. "You… you did? What did you see?"

Snow's bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she sighed. "I saw Emma. As a teenager. She was beautiful. So perfect and beautiful. It was everything I thought she'd be. Except…"

"Except what?"

"She ripped out my heart. She looked at me with so much hatred… hatred that ended up coming true because I did what I thought would protect her from pain and darkness."

"The incident with Lily," Belle said, feeling horror beginning to creep into her chest.

"That was what made me act like that. I was hoping that by taking out Emma's darkness, it would make her not rip my heart out. Only she ended up doing it metaphorically – and Charming and I deserved it. I'm begging you, Belle. Don't make the same mistake. I understand trying to protect your child from danger, but you might end up putting it in the crossfire of danger if you act too irrationally."

Belle took a shaky breath, looking down at the sonograms clutched in her hand. "So you think I should go to him?"

Snow smiled. "I don't think it could hurt. A civil discussion could be the start of repairing what you have. I think, even if you don't get back together, you need to be cordial, for the baby's sake. Taking the easy road doesn't always work… believe me."

She shivered. "I can't imagine what you lost during your time on the run from Regina." It had to have been hard. But Snow was right. There had been so much bloodshed (sometimes literally) between she and Rumplestiltskin. Regardless of what Morpheus said, she and Rumple needed to work together.

"It was a lot. But sometimes taking the hard road when you want to give up makes things easier. I wish I'd remembered that when it came to Emma and Lily," Snow said with a sigh.

Belle nodded slowly. "Thanks Snow. I really appreciate the advice. I'll go talk to him now."

"Oh, Belle?" Snow said. "Mary-Margaret was a fan of mythology. Morpheus can control your dreams. He can create whatever he want. He might be doing this on purpose, to cause conflict for Rumplestiltskin. I just thought you should know."

She could only stare. Of course. That made perfect sense. "Thank you Snow. I'll call you if I need anything else."

Right now, she had a relationship to try to repair.

She made her way to the pawnshop as quickly as she could, opening the door and stepping inside.

"We need to talk."

He stiffened and turned around, staring at her with wide eyes. "You are not the person I was expecting to see."

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, walking over to the counter, a small frown on her face. He looked worn, tired. Something she rarely saw from him.

"The Evil Queen," he sighed. "She has been coming to me for advice, and her latest plan has worked."

"What's she planning?"

"Family rifts," he replied simply, looking at her with a look that made her wonder if she too had become an evil queen – she was causing a rift now, wasn't she?

"What brings you here, Belle?"

"Family rifts," she said, frowning a little. "Can we go in the back room and talk?"

"Of course…" Rumplestiltskin replied. Beneath his carefully crafted gaze, Belle could see joy in his eyes. "Would you like some tea?"

Belle sat down in a chair and shook her head. "I had an ultrasound today. The baby is perfectly healthy so far."

He looked surprised she would even dare to tell him such a thing. "Oh. Well that's good. I'm glad. Can I – can I see the ultrasound picture?"

She nodded, handing one of the copies to him with a small smile. "I spoke to Snow White. She told me something important. Something I hadn't been thinking about when you woke me up," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"To not go by what you see in dreams. Especially Morpheus. He controls the dreams. He can make us see whatever he wants us to see. Which means our child… he might not hate you."

"It might not even be a _he_. If it was Morpheus that was impersonating our child then…"

"He could be whatever he wanted to be. Including claiming he's our son. Rumplestiltskin, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Belle. Of course. If you can forgive my dark deeds."

She took a deep breath. "It will take some time. But… I will try to work with you no matter how hard it is."

"Can I… can I hug you?"

She nodded, leaning into his embrace as his arms wrapped comfortably around her. The familiar embrace was warm, comforting. It felt like home.

She knew it would take time, but Belle wanted to take a page out of Snow White's book.

Belle was going to choose to believe in the hope that she and Rumplestiltskin could mend what was broken.


End file.
